


"A Little Work Indiscretion"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo convinces Heero that hooking up at his work office is fine, there's no one around, it's just the two of them. Too bad their little indiscretion isn't as discreet as Heero thought it would be.</p>
<p>Day 17 of the 31 Days of Smut challenge, written for lifeaftermeteor and color coated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Little Work Indiscretion"

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the [31 Days of Smut challenge](http://claraxbarton.tumblr.com/post/141124872000/gundam-wing-help-needed) started by Clara Barton, who was lovely enough to let people adopt some of the requests. So I took lifeaftermeteor's request for a perpetual!bottom!Heero which Clara had combined with color coated's request for a non-discreet 1x2 work hook-up. There _may_ be a follow up at some point depending on how I feel.

"We shouldn't—"  
Heero's protest was cut off by Duo's kiss and replaced instead by a moan as Duo backed him up against the nicely polished, heavy wooden desk. Duo's fingers loosened Heero's belt buckle before working on his pants zipper. Heero made a noise that could have been Duo's name, could have been him saying, "Wait." His hands gripped the edge of his desk and he shuddered when Duo stroked his knuckles over his inner thigh before palming Heero through his pants.

"What?" Duo asked when he finally broke the kiss, grinning at Heero's flushed cheeks and darkened eyes, voice low and sultry. "Who's gonna know? It's _your_ office."  
Heero was trying to maintain his last ounce of control as Duo stroked him, teasing him.  
"Someone could easily just knock on the door and interrupt without a second thought."  
Another kiss.  
"Ain't nobody here anyway. Who's gonna know?"  
Duo's mouth traced the line of Heero's jaw, nipped the spot just under his ear, eliciting another shudder.  
"Besides..." His voice was a whisper in his ear now. "I'm pretty sure everyone in this building knows we're fuckin'. They just pretend they don't notice. Or they can't believe that Heero Yuy of all people is gettin' laid."

Heero would have given Duo a glare if Duo's mouth wasn't tracing the shell of his ear, another weak spot.  
"Don't leave any marks or they'll _really_ know."  
Duo smirked, kissed him slow, just a hint of tongue to leave Heero wanting to taste more.  
"Oh don't worry, Heero... I'll leave marks on you, but only I can see 'em." He chuckled low in his throat when he heard Heero's breath catch in his throat. Duo pushed the standard issue Preventers jacket off Heero's shoulders and let it pool around Heero's wrists as he kissed him once more, this one deeper than the last, one hand cupping his cheek, the other now resting on his thigh. Heero threw his jacket onto the chair behind him.

"Are you sure we should—"  
Duo silenced him with his mouth as he ground his hip into Heero's, drinking in the little moans and gasps from each jolt of pleasure he caused. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's shoulders when Duo slipped his knee in between his legs, Duo laughing a little when Heero sharply inhaled and his knees weakened a little. He loved teasing Heero like this, loved seeing how far he could go before Heero lost it and begged. No one would believe that Heero Yuy, all serious business when it came to Preventers, nearly lost his balance because his boyfriend knew all the right places to touch.

"Like that?" Duo murmured in his ear, holding Heero close. He took Heero grinding against his leg in response as a yes. He slid a hand under Heero's t-shirt, pushing it up to reveal part of Heero's scarred and muscular torso. He traced some of the scars, their lines smooth in some places and jagged in others, before his hand dipped lower to Heero's hip. There was a particularly thick scar there that Duo loved to trace with his thumb. Heero shivered at Duo's barely there touch and pushed into Duo's warm hands.

"You want more?" Duo murmured against Heero's mouth. Heero nodded once.  
"Show me where you want me to touch you."  
Grabbing Duo's wrist, Heero guided his hand down the front of his pants, gasping when Duo wrapped his hand around his cock. Duo pressed a kiss to Heero's mouth before trailing more along his jaw, down his neck and along his collarbone where he nipped at the skin right underneath. The collar of Heero's shirt would just barely conceal them, and Duo made sure to not leave marks that were too dark—at least in that area. He shifted Heero in his arms so they were both facing the desk and Heero leaned over it, grinding against Duo's hand, trying to keep his moans as quiet as he could, but Duo could tell Heero was struggling with that. Duo's other hand moved along Heero's body, down his torso, before resting on his hip.

"I wanna fuck you, Heero."  
Duo felt Heero harden more in his hand, felt the shiver crawl up his spine. He grinned against the back of his neck.  
"Isn't that what you came here for—" He swallowed a moan as Duo tugged Heero's cock out of his pants, stroked him from base to tip before pulling Heero's pants down and spreading his legs.  
"Don't be sassy with me. I can always leave."  
"I can jerk myself off, you know."

Duo heard the jingle of his belt buckle and the zipper of his pants in the suddenly too still air, his senses heightened dramatically now, hands gripping Heero's too warm hips.  
"But nothin's as good as me jerkin' you off."  
Duo never got tired of that look Heero always gave him before the inevitable during sex, that mix of want and desire with a hint of challenge.  
"Or fuckin' you."  
Duo thrust hard inside him, grinning when Heero cried out and gripped the desk in front of him for support.  
"No one's here," Duo reassured, as he set that slow, hard, steady pace as their rhythm, Heero leaning into each and every thrust.  
"You can be as loud as you want."

He trailed kisses along Heero's spine as Heero tried—and failed miserably—to keep quiet.  
"Duo..." Heero's voice was a hoarse almost-whisper.  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"Fuck me more."  
Duo picked up the pace, shaking the desk a little now, as he shifted Heero's leg so he had easier access, bracing it on the desk top. Heero growled or purred, Duo couldn't tell which, didn't really care, it only served to turn him on more.  
"Yes," Heero practically hissed, "just like this."

His voice was so sultry, music to Duo's ears, and in response he practically purred Heero's name before gripping his hips harder and pounding into him. Heero cried out, fingers gripping the edge of the table. Heero hissed when Duo changed his angle slightly, pushed against Duo in an attempt to drive him deeper inside. Duo pulled Heero off the desk and closed his arms around him, holding him close, his mouth at Heero's neck and shoulder as he went faster, fingers pulling at Heero's t-shirt collar before nipping on the skin revealed.  
"Fuck!" Heero gripped Duo's forearms as Duo gave him everything he had, Duo's teeth worrying the skin on his shoulder. He met each of Duo's thrusts, gasped each time Duo rubbed against that sweet spot inside of him.

"You're close," Duo murmured. Heero responded with a strangled cry instead. Duo didn't slow down at all, he rested his forehead against Heero's shoulder, listened to each moan Heero made, the way his body writhed underneath him, the way Heero said his name with such reverence...  
"I'm gonna..." Duo closed his eyes so he could focus on the sensation, on that growing warmth at the deepest, darkest part of his stomach. "Heero, I'm gonna..."  
"Do it," Heero muttered. "Do it in me."  
A few more thrusts and Duo screamed Heero's name into his shoulder. One more thrust and he released deep inside of him, a moan punctuating each pulsing wave of ecstasy. Duo's hips continued moving in a lazier rhythm, enough to send sparks up and down Heero's spine.

"Don't...don't let me..." Heero was practically riding him now. "Don't let me come on the desk..."  
Duo stilled Heero's hips and pulled out, let him sit on the edge of the desk before dropping to his knees.  
"Come in my mouth then."  
Before Heero could say anything, Duo took all of Heero's cock into his mouth, eliciting an "oh fuck!" from Heero. Duo moved his head up and down, his hands pinning Heero's hips to the edge of the desk as Heero's fingers raked Duo's back and shoulders. The little noises Duo made unraveled Heero almost to the point of no return, spurred him towards the edge.  
"Coming..."  
Duo pulled back enough so he wouldn't choke and stroked the rest of his cock, almost in a coaxing fashion. He looked up at Heero, telling him with his eyes that it was okay for him to let go.  
"Duo..." Heero bucked into Duo's hand in a frenzy. "Fuck!" He threw his head back and unraveled completely just as Duo wanted him to.

Duo chuckled as he swallowed it with ease while Heero tried to bring his breathing under control, pushing his sweat soaked fringe out of his eyes with a shaking hand.  
"D'you have any idea how long I've wanted to do somethin' like this?" Duo wiped his mouth off with his hand before standing.  
"For a while," Heero answered, pulling his pants up, or attempted to. Heero usually made a quick recovery, but in instances like this it sometimes took Heero a minute or two to regain his senses.  
"And no one's the wiser," Duo said with a grin. He tucked himself back in his pants and made himself look at least somewhat presentable. He gestured to the mark on Heero's shoulder.  
"That hurt?"  
Heero took a look at it as he pulled his shirt down, tucking it into his pants before zipping them up and doing his belt. He shook his head.

"I told you not to leave any marks."  
"Put your jacket on, no one'll see it then." He kissed Heero softly before gathering his personal effects. He tossed Heero's Preventer jacket to him and Heero shrugged it on. It just managed to cover the deep red bruise Duo had left as a reminder. Heero grabbed his coat, keys, and tablet before heading out the office door with Duo...and out into the hallway where a few coworkers made it quite obvious they had heard them and were now leaning over their cubicle walls.

"Are you two alright?" one of them asked, arms draped over their cubicle. "We heard yelling and thumping."  
Another asked with a grin, "Yeah, what did Maxwell fuck up this time?"  
Duo frowned. "Why am I always the fuck up?!"  
"Because why else would Yuy be yelling expletives at you?"  
Duo moved to start a confrontation, but Heero held him back.  
"For your information, it was just a little work indiscretion he caused, nothing more." He gave Duo a meaningful look. "It won't happen again, will it?"  
"Yeah..." Duo answered. _It will_ , Duo added mentally.


End file.
